batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Magna Mix Recipes
Overview Recipes for use with magna mixers in Baten Kaitos Origins. Recipes 1. Pristine Water *Drinking Water + Drinking Water *''Sheratan, bed in elder's house'' 2. Drinking Water *Stale Water + Stale Water *''Sheratan, 2nd bed in orphanage'' 3. Fireglow Stone *Blaze + Pretty Stone *''Invented'' 4. Blaze *Flame + Flame *''Invented in manual'' 5. Lightning Shroom *Jolt Shroom + Jolt Shroom *''Komo Mai, shelf in 1st classroom (left on right?)'' 6. Jolt Shroom *Spark Shroom + Spark Shroom *''Mintaka, desk in upper floor house'' 7. Boulder *Stone + Stone + Chunk of Rubber *''Nashira, chest in left house'' 8. Treasure Lowdown *Mother-in-Law's Secret + Paramour's Secret *''Gemma, left shelf in left house'' 9. Celestial Flower Bud *Celestial Flower Seed + Freezing Rain + Fresh Air *''Ancient Library of Magic, speak to librarian after drawing Extreme Stress x3 from him'' 10. Celestial Flower *Mother Sunshine + Celestial Flower Bud + Fresh Air x2 *''Ancient Library of Magic, speak to librarian after drawing Extreme Stress x3 from him'' 11. Cloud *Drinking Water + Blaze *''Azha, bottom right corner of lab'' 12. Salty Water *Stale Water + Salt *''Sheraton, shelf in rightmost house'' 13. Lava *Blaze + Stone *''Sheliak, table in bottom left of middle house in screen with docks'' 14. Hot Rock *Flame + Stone *''Nashira, bucket in right house'' 15. Rock Salt *Boulder + Salt *''Azha, large tank in lab'' 16. Diadem Cloud *Pristine Water + Blaze + Salt *''Lesser Celestial River,'' taught by NPC 17. Sparkling Snow *Flame Ice + Primordial Cactus *''Komo Mai, left shelf in 1st right classroom'' 18. Boiled Egg *Pristine Water + Egg + Blaze + Flame x2 + Freezing Rain + Salt *''Komo Mai, taught by elderly woman sitting near well, speak multiple times'' 19. Adventure Novel *Hero's Pickax + Empty Book *''Sadal Suud, right bookshelf in house'' 20. Naughty Novel *Empty Book + Love Syrup *''Komo Mai, left shelf in 1st classroom (left? right?)'' 21. Dense Medical Tome *Empty Book + Medic Kit *''Mintaka, sleeping man in library of Baelheit's Manor'' 22. Chef-Prepared Meat *Blaze + Meat Fit For An Emperor + Holoholo Fruit + Holoholo Nectar *''Komo Mai, plant in Corellia's room'' 23. Shaved Ice of Love *Sparkling Snow + Sparkling Snow + Love Syrup *''Invented'' 24. Mound of Soot *Blaze + Withered Branches *''Opu, pot by hearth in leftmost house'' 25. Soot Soup *Salty Water + Mound of Soot *''Cebalrai, bookshelf in house'' 26. Basic Medical Primer *Empty Book + Cottoncap Gauze *''Mintaka, examine bookcase near NPC Krishna in Baelheit's Manor'' 27. Stinging Antiseptic *Thornflower Nectar + Eau de Mouche *''Azha, small tank in lab'' 28. Fluella Cooties *Chronic Fatigue + Extreme Stress + Foul Air *''Algorab, shelf by window in back left house'' 29. Fluffy Pillow *Cottoncap Fruit + Cottoncap Fruit *''Sheratan, on table in orphanage'' 30. Traditional Komo Mai Cookie *Pristine Water + Oleflour + Celestial Flower Seed + Holoholo Fruit + Love Syrup *''Komo Mai, man outside house with well, must have completed Real Electioneers Cheat! quest'' 31. Original Komo Mai Cookie *Stale Water + Oleflour + Celestial Flower Seed + Holoholo Fruit + Holoflower Nectar *''Komo Mai, man standing near stairs on 1st screen, must have completed Real Electioneers Cheat! quest'' 32. Well-Done Meat *Blaze + Pow Meat *''Cebalrai, in stables'' 33. Gold Beetle Wallet *Golden Beetle Carapace + Golden Beetle Carapace + Gold Nugget *''Celestial Tree, talk with woman'' 34. Sweet Song *Love Syrup + Terrible Song *''Algorab, chest in back left house'' 35. Heartbreaking Song *Salt + Terrible Song *''Azha, pink vase in rightmost room of 3rd floor of left house'' 36. Greythorne Storybook *Empty Book + Greythorne's Song *''Ancient Library of Magic, learn from librarian after taking Extreme Stress x3 from him'' 37. Floppy Greythorne *Cottoncap Fruit + Half-Baked Greythorne + Cottoncap Fruit x2 *''Invented'' 38. Fluffy Greythorne *Cottoncap Fruit + Floppy Greythorne + Cottoncap Fruit x3 *''Invented'' 39. Rainbow *Mother Sunshine + Holy Droplet + Pristine Water x3 *''Opu, girl on lower bridge'' 40. Potted Celestial Flower *Celestial Flower + Flowerpot + Freezing Rain x3 *''Invented'' 41. Potted Heartenbrace *Heartenbrace + Flowerpot + Pristine Water x2 *''Invented'' 42. Potted Nameless Flower *Nameless Flower + Flowerpot + Pristine Water *''Anuenue Port, pot in house'' 43. Celestial Tree *Celestial Flower + Celestial Fell-Branch + Dark Dagroot + Lightning Dagroot + Ice Dagroot + Fire Dagroot + Holy Dagroot + Rainbow *''Tarazed, collect 10 pages of clues'' 44. Pretty Stone *Mount of Soot x5 *''Greater Mintaka, chest in upper right house'' 45. Medic Kit *Stinging Antiseptic + Cottoncap Gauze *Greater Mintaka, crate in Geldoblame's house (missable) 46. Hero License *Ancient Mask + Toy Sword *''Invented'' 47. Half-Baked Greythorne *Salty Water + Greythorne Storybook + Greythorne's Song x6 *''Invented'' 48. Mountain Apple Wine *Mountain Apple + Mountain Apple + Holy Droplet *''Pherkad, bookshelf in 1st house on right'' 49. Fresh Air *Freezing Rain + Blaze + Chronic Fatigue *''Invented'' 50. Fresh Air *Extreme Stress + Good Times *''Opu, planter in leftmost house'' Mix Ready In... Quest Use Tildes indicate availability-driven mixing. Insomnia ~Rock salt in the desert ~Precious rock salt Sing, for love's sake 1 A gift for my wife Something shocking Crash course in cloudmaking What every grown-up knows ~Almarde request 2 ~I'm still growing! Part deux Any ale for all ails A tearful soundtrack Real electioneers cheat! Greythorne hearts Sing, for love's sake 2 Booze! Bring on the booze! Always room for sweets! Almarde's request 4 The Vega Thunderbolts *''Recipe locations taken from FAQ/Walkthrough by Ryokazendriel and Spoiler-Free Walkthrough by WishingTikal. Starred items indicate discrepancies between the guides.'' Category:Technology Category:Magnus that contain Technology Category:Quest Magnus (Origins) Category:Physical Magnus (Origins) Category:Magna Mixer